A project is proposed to improve and maintain the facilities in the Laboratory of Protein Studies of the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation for the study of the properties and structure of proteins. Due to the continued use of several active projects the improvements in the high-voltage electrophoresis equipment are needed. The personnel, chemicals and maintainance for a Sequenator and an Amino Acid Analyzer are also proposed. These facilities will permit the progress in the studies of amino acid sequence of human gastricsin and pepsin, the activation mechanism of acidic zymogens, the properties and function of cathepsin D, the plasma lipoproteins, the plasma lipoprotein lipase, prothrombin in vitamin K deficient animals, and other proteins.